


burns and kisses

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Burns, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, hurt!Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ben?” Mike asked as he stormed out of the studio after hearing Ben's noise of pain and when he saw Ben clutching his arm to his chest he was running, nearly crashing into his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	burns and kisses

“Ahhh.” Ben yelled, ripping his arm back from the hot iron. Cursing under his breath, he stared at the slowly forming red stripes over his skin before he pressed his hurting arm against his chest, cradling it there.

“Ben?” Mike asked as he stormed out of the studio after hearing Ben's noise of pain and when he saw Ben clutching his arm to his chest he was running, nearly crashing into his boyfriend.

“What happened?” he turned the underarm so he could see the burn, carefully with Ben who struggled and turned to the studio, pulling Mike with him because he still hadn’t let go of his arm.

“Come on. We have to cool it.” Ben said and finally got his arm back as he stepped out of the cold afternoon into the warm studio.

Mike trailed after him, looking him over to make sure it was only the burn, even though the burns were pretty bad.

“Shouldn’t we get that checked out?” Mike stepped next to Ben who had his whole forearm under the cold water.

“For what? it’s a burn. nothing big. “ Ben said and leaned to the side, leaning against Mike who curled an arm around his hip to steady him.

“But you are in pain.” Mike muttered and watched as Ben turned the water off and wrapped his arm in a towel.

“Can you get the aloe vera cream from my desk? It's somewhere in the second drawer.” Ben asked of him and Mike was gone and back again in moments, holding a tube tightly in his hand.

“We should get some bandages.” Mike said and watched as Ben peeled the towel back, exposing extremely red skin. It already started to blister.

“Cream.” Ben pushed his normal arm out for Mike to drop the tube into and Mike did, observing Ben while he applied the cream thickly over the burns.

“That will leave scars.” He then murmured and sighed. “Maybe adding bandages wouldn’t be that bad. I have to work somehow.” Minutes later and Mike was just finishing up the bandage while telling Ben how he burned his ass back as a child, making the chef laugh softly.

“All done.” Mike told him and pressed a kiss to the skin above the white bandage, smiling up at Ben.

“You idiot…” Ben insulted him smiling.

“Your idiot.” Mike corrected him.

“No. No. Just an idiot.” And Ben was backing away.

“Hey!”

“The turkey won’t wait.” Ben laughed and went outside again, checking on the meat.

* * *

 

“Something worse could have happened.” Mike whispered as they sat on the bed, laptops popped up on both of their laps.

“Mhm?” Ben angled his head towards Mike while keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Today, as you burned your arm.” Mike helped along and noticed how Ben’s free hand went to hover over his burned arm before settling down on the keyboard once again.

“What could have happened?” He then asked, turning his full attention to Mike.

“I could have lost you.” Mike murmured and reached out to draw Ben’s not burned arm to him, playing with Ben’s fingers.

“I could have lost my favorite smile, my favorite person, my favorite laugh.”

“But you didn’t. Doesn’t that count?” Ben had bend forward to look into Mike’s down facing eyes.

“Yeah. It does.” With a soft huff of breath, Ben lifted the laptops away from their laps, before climbing onto Mike’s lap.

“Look at me. I’m still kicking, maybe a bit less intensive because of the painkillers but none then less, kicking. I will scar, maybe ugly, maybe beautiful. Stuff like that happens. It happens to you, to me, to everyone on this planet.”

Ben ended his rambling with a kiss, pressed to the corner of Mike's lips.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Mike said, cradling Ben’s hurt arm in his hands between them while the silence held the moment forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)  
>   
> 


End file.
